Secrets are the Color Purple
by DracoSlayer95
Summary: In a world where the CPU's are normal humans Nepgear is suffering from the loss of her father and she soon learns that she has a long lost older sister. What sort of events will happen when her sister arrives? And more importantly, what secrets could Neptune be hiding? Does anyone even care? (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1: You Have a Sister!

**Author's Note: Welcome everyone to my first fanfiction and more importantly thank you for taking the time out of your day to actually read my story, it means a lot to me. So this first chapter is more of an introduction than anything and the real story will most likely begin in chapter 2. I hope you like this story, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: You Have A Sister!

Depression was not a feeling that Nepgear had ever had a chance to grow accustomed to, however it seemed as though nowadays it was all she could feel. It had started with an unexpected phone call for her mother histoire followed by a look that Nepgear had never seen on her mothers face... sadness. She knew she wasn't going to like what her mother was going to say next, but nothing could ever prepare her for the news her mother was about to deliver.

"Nepgear... I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"What is it mom?"

"Your father passed away earlier today."

Hearing that had sent Nepgear into a pit of depression that seemed to get deeper and deeper as the days passed. It started with a sense of disbelief, like it couldn't be true, it just couldn't her father was always a strong man. After a few moments the crying started, it was slow at first, but after a few moments it became a full on waterfall of emotions that kept pouring out and refused to stop. Histoire could only hold her daughter and comfort her in silence as she bawled her eyes out, the girl loved her father and admired him greatly even though he had very little time away from his job overseas to actually visit. Nepgear was crushed and after her tears had become dry she could only sit silently in her mothers caring embrace as her mind did everything it could to come to terms with this soul crushing news.

In time Nepgear was looking a little better... or at least she was until the funeral. It was as if everything had come flooding back out as if it had never left in the first place. All of her friends were trying their best to bring a smile back to her face though it seems like it would easier said than done. She had begun to lock herself into her room for hours on end and her mother was growing ever more concerned for her fragile daughter. Histoire needed some time to think, because despite all of the drama with her father's passing and the funeral there was still something else she needed to tell Nepgear. She just hoped it would it would have a positive effect on the poor girl.

Histoire began ascending the stairs to Nepgear's room until she stood in front of the door. She lightly knocked on the door... when no response came she decided she would just say it and get it out there.

"Nepgear... there's something I need to tell you."

...**'Still nothing ...okay then here goes nothing'** it was time for Histoire to drop the bomb and hope for the best.

"I'm sorry I never told you this but... you have an older sister and she's coming to live with us today." After a short moment of silence the door began to creak open just enough for Nepgear to peek her head out. Needless to say, she was more than a little curious as to what her mom was talking about not to mention very VERY confused.

"I have a sister?"

"Yes"

"Well... goodness I... I don't know what to say... why didn't you ever tell me?"

Histoire was both relieved that Nepgear was actually talking and more than a little worried about how to explain this to her. She was also relieved that she hadn't asked too many question about her "new" sister.

"What's her name? Does she know about me? What is she like?"

**'This might take a while'** Histoire didn't really know how to answer, in fact she had never really met the girl, all she really had to go on were the things she'd been told by her husband. Though at the very least she did know her name.

"Neptune..."

"Is that her name?"

"Yes, and as for the reason I never told you about her... well it's complicated and I'm not really sure myself. From what your father has told me there were certain... circumstances that kept from coming to see you."

"Circumstances? then is that why you never told me anything?"

"Yes, it seems as though the only reason she's coming to live with us s because she has nowhere else to go now that... well you know."

"...Well then, do you know why she lived with dad at least?"

'oh this might get kind of awkward, but she deserves to know... I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way.'

"Mom?"

"Oh y-yes right I'll tell you all about it, but it's a long story so you might want to sit down for this." Nepgear was rather quick to get to her bed and take a seat. Her face displayed a mixture of curiosity, anxiety and a little bit of excitement, just looking at it made Histoire feel a thousand times more confident. In that momment Histoire felt like she could move mountains, fight demons, and she even felt like she was at least 3 inches taller... until she looked at Nepgears face again and remembered that she had some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Today!

**Author's Note: Aww yeah, getting massive point for originality I need to go redeem them at Call of Duty Center of Excellence, but in all seriousness here is chapter 2, I know that the whole long-lost sister thing might feel a bit cliche, but it'll only get even more off the wall and insane from here.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Evening of a Fateful Encounter

There were no words to describe how Histoire felt in that moment, except for flustered, fidgety and shaky. She knew that the sooner she told Nepgear the sooner she could get rid of her anxiety. So it was time for an explanation and what better place to start than at the very beginning.

"Alright then Nepgear I'll start at the very beginning, before you were even born."

Nepgear could only stare as if she was on pins and needles, as if her fate rested on the words her mother was about to speak.

"Well you see, before you were even born your father was actually married to another woman."

Silence

"Nepgear?"

Nepgear face was slowly turning a lovely shade of crimson as her mind began to race, trying to make sense of what she'd just been told. "Y-you mean that h-he cheated on her w-with you?!"

Now it was Histoire's turn to get red in the red in the face as she frantically waved her arms in denial. "N-no! that's not what I meant at all. You see before he and I were ever married he was married to a woman by the name of Arfoire."

"S-so he didn't cheat on anyone?"

"No. now if you don't mind there's still a lot more I haven't told you."

Nepgear sat silently and nodded her head in approval listening intently. Meanwhile Histoire was beginning to think that she should have prepared better before actually approaching her daughter on this subject. But alas it was time to move on and get on with it.

"Alright, like I said he was married to woman named Arfoire, an old friend of mine."

Nepgear's face was still flushed and it seemed as though she was shaking slightly, Histoire could only hope she didn't run out of the room before she was finished with her story.

"You see she and your father were very close and after a year of being together they were married with a child on the way, your sister Neptune. They had never looked so happy before and they rushed out to tell me as soon as they could. Soon enough little Neptune was brought into the world... but everything began to go downhill from there."

Histoire took a moment to collect herself and take a deep breath, Nepgear's blush had faded and was looking very confused and concerned. The memories were rather painful for Histoire and it seemed as though her daughter had picked up on that and was waiting with more anticipation than before. After she had collected her thoughts Histoire began speaking once more.

"A few days after Neptune was born her mother passed away."

If Nepgear had been expecting that her face certainly was not showing it, but she decided not to say anything until her mother was finished with speaking.

"Your father was grief-stricken and he wasn't holding up very well so I decided to check up on him. As I had expected he was a wreck and I tried everything I could to console him. I'm not sure how but one thing led to another and a few months later I found out that I was pregnant with you. I guess I never got over the fact that he was married to another woman... but I'm glad that you were what came out of it."

A beat

"At any rate your father continued looking after Neptune after we were married and I guess she ended up in some sort of situation that prevented her from leaving her hometown. Like I said before, I've never really had the chance to meet her, but... your father did like to talk about her every now and again." Histoire was starting to feel a little better, in fact she began to feel almost exactly like she did before the two had sat down to talk. "I suppose it wasn't such a long story after all, in any case I'd like to know how you feel about it Nepgear."

"Well... I feel so bad for Neptune, she's never had a mom like I do and now she doesn't even have a dad... well WE don't have a dad but... I do wanna meet her."

Histoire always knew she had an amazing daughter and hearing what she had to say to say had served to reinforced that belief. Always putting others before herself, now she just hoped that she and her sister could get along, it killed her to see her daughter in so much pain.

"So, when did you say she was coming to live with us?"

"Oh, it's today."

And in response the news presented before Nepgear proceeded to flip out and scramble all around her room "T-Today! Goodness I don't know if I'm ready for this my room is a mess she cant' sleep here while it's like this!"

"N-Nepgear calm down you have plenty of time, she wont be here until later this afternoon okay?"

"Okay..." It seemed as though as that did the trick and Nepgear was starting to calm down, but there was still one thing on her mind. "What did dad say she was like?"

"Well he told me she was very... unique." Even though Histoire was no longer worried about another major freakout she was still just a bit worried that Nepgear might not like Neptune. And more than that she was unsure of how to describe her based on what she'd been told.

"Unique how?"

"Well I suppose you should just wait and see... and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I have to get to work later today so you're going to have to meet her on your o-" One look at her daughter's wide-eyed face told Histoire that it was time for an impromptu backup plan. "Ahem, so like I was saying I will... go and call your friends so you can introduce them to your sister when she arrives."

It looked like Nepgear had calmed down immediately **'it looks like that did the trick, I guess she's still too shy to meet new people on her own, hopefully Neptune will be able to help with that. I wonder how Neptune will feel about me though, I hope she doesn't think I'm trying to take her Arfoire's place... No, I can't think like that, I'll just have to wait and find out. Even if she ends up hating me I promised I would take care of her.'** Histoire would have to put those thoughts on hold for now since she still had a daughter right in front of her that needed someone to be there for her.

"So, what would you like for lunch I'll make whatever you want today."

"Really? then can I get some curry?"

"Coming right up."

* * *

"Boss, if you could hurry up a little that would be fantastic."

"Hey wait up magic."

Currently at the airport Neptune and her self-acclaimed guardian, Magic, were finally arriving in japan. After a long flight it looked like the two were having some fun before heading off.

"You're such a party pooper Magic."

"Need I remind you that you have a sister waiting to meet you."

"I know that... do you really think she'll like me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, how can anyone not like you?"

"Yeah... you're right, let's go Magi."

"Right behind you."

* * *

**So there you have it, I wonder if people were at all surprised to learn that Magic was Neptune's bodyguard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and from here on out this is going to become more like a slice of life comedy with a bigger focus on development and growth, but that doesn't mean its going to stay that way.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Neptune!

**Notes: Yeah, so Magic is bit of borderline OC at this point, just imagine her a much younger, more attractive version of her and you're golden. Aside from that... here have some... well you'll see soon enough so why bother.  
**

* * *

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, heck you could even smear it all over a piece of toast and eat it too. Nepgear's friends had assembled in no time at all and they were waiting in the living room with her. Noire, Uni, Blanc, and even Miss Vert too, they had rushed to little Gear's house almost immediately, but there was one little problem.

"What's wrong Nepgear, are you nervous about meeting your older sister?"

"Sh-sh-shaking, n-n-nervous don't be silly Uni, I'm perfectly fine."

The problem being that the young purple-haired girl couldn't stop spazzing out at the idea of meeting her long-lost older sister.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Neptune side of things

"Ooh Magi, I just got a great idea."

"What is it boss? I hope this isn't another one of your ridiculous attention grabbing schemes."

The duo of pink and purple were currently on a steady pace to get to Miss Histoire's house. And it seems like the purple prankster just got another one of her ingenious ideas.

"Simple dimple, all we gotta do is find someone who knows their phone number so That I can make a grand entrance."

"That's... not as bad as I was expecting. Maybe you're more mature than I thought."

"Booby grope attack!"

"Kyaaa!" And with a swift squeeze Magic was proved wrong immediately.

* * *

*Vrrrrrr*

"What's that sound!?"

"Calm down gear, it was just your phone, it's probably just a message from one of your neighbors." Yes indeedy the silence had been broken by the sound of Nepgears phone vibrating like it was at a phone dancing convention.

"Oh, you're probably right Miss Vert, goodness I really am jittery, I'll go read what it says."

Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of relief as Nepgear was finally starting to calm down... or so they thought.

"Goodness! I need to go right away."

"What's wrong? What did it say?" Blanc being the most level-headed of the bunch was quickest to respond.

"It's my sister, she said she got lost and can't figure out which house to go to, I gotta go."

"We'll come with you." With those words spoken everyone grabbed their jackets (if they had actually brought any) and dashed for the door heroically (in Nepgear's mind at least). With a quick turn of the knob the group strode outside with the intention of-

"Mwahahahahah, I tricked you." There standing in the spotlight for all to see, posing with both feet planted on top of the fence was a short girl with messy purple hair. It was a glorious sight to behold indeed, all onlookers were left speechless as they watched in awe of the girl in the dogoo outfit. Whether they were just shocked to her or just dumbfounded that someone was actually insane enough to do something like this would soon be cleared up with Noire's next words.

"Get down from there that's dangerous!"

"Oh come on."

*fwish*

"Don't be such a spoilsport." After a small hop backwards and off of the fence the purple prankster had somehow ended up right in Noire's face.

"Wait what? How did you do that?" 'How the heck did she do that? Did she teleport or something?'

"I'll tell ya lat..." The purple prankster had ceased speaking all of a sudden as her eyes locked onto Blanc, she looked upon her with an expression that nobody could seem to understand.

'The hell is she staring at me for?' Blanc felt like she should say something, she was kinda weirded out after all. Seconds passed and she found that she was having trouble speaking, it was a weird feeling, the way Neptune stared at her, her expression was indecipherable even for Blanc. It was weird! It was like... it was like-

"Umm, excuse me."

"Huh... Oh hey you must be Nepgear! I've been looking forward to meeting you my darling little sister."

"M-me too, It's nice to finally meet you Miss Neptu-oof!" The young Purple sister was unable to finish her sentence as her words were silenced by her sister's love (in the form of being tackled to ground into a big hug).

"U-uhm, would you like to come in, you must be hungry right?"

"Now that ya mention it, I am. Do you have any pudding or something sweet? Sweets _are_ a fairy's favorite after all."

"Ok, sure... It's... really nice to finally meet you." In a silent motion Nepgear wrapped her arms around her sister, with the form of a small, gentle smile making its way onto her lips.

"Right back at ya Nep Jr."

Meanwhile Magic could only watch on with a small smile on her face, she was a total sap for this kind of stuff. As she watched she knew she was no longer needed here, besides she did need to go find a hotel to stay at sfter all and she knew Neptune could take it from her. And yet... she was also worried, she might have just imagined it, but she couldn't help but wonder...

**'Was her shadow... crying... no it must've been a trick of the light, I've never seen Neptune cry after all... I just hope _they_ don't find her.'**

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by really nicely, Nepgear and her friends helped get Neptune's stuff unpacked which gave her an excuse to show off her awesome Katana that she got on a trip to China. Luckily for everyone she put it away before anyone got hurt. After a long and fun filled day (thanks to Neptune's boundless energy) the time for sleep had finally arrived. Blanc and Vert were the first to head home and after they were sure no one could see them, they held hands the rest of the way (ooh how scandalous). Then came Noire and Uni's turn to leave, and as soon as they were gone, Neptune and Nepgear were off to bed.

"Uhmm s-sis?"

"What's up Jr?"

"I was wondering if maybe... you might wanna-"

"Sleep together? But of course dear sister of mine."

"Wha r-really?"

"You betcha."

"Thanks... I just don't wanna be alone right now."

"No problemo little sis, I'll sleep with you anytime anywhere, wink wink."

"Whu-"

"Relax, I'm just playin with ya."

"Jeez... meanie." Even despite those words the smile plastered on Nepgear's face didn't look like it was going anywhere.

* * *

Morning had finally come and it was time to wake up... but Nepgear really didn't want to. She could swear that her pillow had gotten softer and it smelled really nice too, she just wanted to stay here, with her face in her new favorite pillow. But alas the purple sister knew she would have to get up eventually to cook breakfast. The girl slowly let her senses wake up to greet the world as she reached to pull the pillow away from her face.

"mrrrrgh."

"Huh?" Nepgear's face was turning red as she realized what was really going on. This was no pillow, these were Neptune's breasts she was nuzzling. Her words died in her mouth, her face was so hot that she could probably cook with it. She quickly sat up to look at her sister and her levels of embarrassment proceeded to skyrocket as she took in the sight of her sister. Her pajamas were wide open, exposing her bare belly and a bit of her breasts, but the worst part... there was a bit of drool on her chest. Seeing this made Nepgear realize that she really needed to break out of that habit of hers.

"hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Neptune let out a big yawn as she opened her eyes and began to take in what was happening. Nepgear could no longer run, she was paralyzed, she knew this was going to be bad, she just knew it... but to her surprise Neptune just gave her a warm and comforting smile. "Jeez Nepgear if you really wanted to do _that_ you shoulda just said so."

"Wha! No It's not like that at all!" So as it turns out, Nepgear's face _did_ have the capacity to turn even more red than it already was. Of course as soon as Neptune had started laughing like a hyena Nepgear immediately knew it was a joke and was both relieved and a bit peeved off. In retaliation to her sister's antics she decided her best course of action would be to sit on her.

"Oof! Whoa come on Jr it was just a joke, a joke okay."

"It was a bad one- Wah! Before she could complain any further Neptune pulled Nepgear into a full-blown hug just like the day before, and in the moment Nepgear had decided that breakfast could wait as she surrendered to her sisters embrace.

"I love ya Jr."

"I love you too sis." She supposed she could get used to these kinds of mornings. Probably

* * *

**Aww now I feel all warm and fuzzy, but now it's time for things to get really _really_ ridiculous, you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. In fact, here's a sneak preview:**

"The author's a total liar, don't believe him, he's a total dirtbag."

**But I look _nothing_ like you Neptune**

"Oh it is on son."

**Yeah... I may have lied about the preview... oh well, stay tuned.**

"Hey I'm not done yet, get back here."

**YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Noire's Nightmare!

By the time Histy got home she noticed that there were a lot more plates in the sink than normal, she figured that it just meant that Nepgear's friends stayed over fairly late. After mulling it over for a few seconds she decided to check up on Nepgear and make sure she was alright, she was really nervous about meeting Neptune after all. After ascending the stairs and checking in on her daughter's room the sight that greeted her made her heart light up like a lantern. Nepgear was holding onto her sister like she was a stuffed teddy bear (and her pajamas were fully buttoned).

**'I guess I was worried for nothing, maybe I'll order sushi as a welcoming gift for Neptune, if she's anything like her father I'm sure she'll love some food.'  
**

As peace overtook the household of purple, and entirely different feeling was going around with the other girls that had been there only a few hours ago.

* * *

Vert &amp; Blanc

Even though very few people knew about it, Blanc and Vert had ended up moving in together after Blanc's parents moved back to Russia, and it just so happened that Vert's parents were on a buisness trip to Italy. The two often spent their nights reading (Blanc) and online (Vert) though occasionally they would end up playing games well into the night together, like today for instance.

"You cheatin sack of melons!"

"It's not my fault that you're awful at shooting games."

"You keep shooting me when my back was turned!"

"Then you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings."

"Tch." It was not uncommon for their games sessions to end with an arousing round of screaming and arguing to the point that if they didn't live in Vert's mansion they'd most likely get a supply of never-ending noise complaints. Of course it was exceedingly rare for them to go to sleep early, it usually only happened once in a blue moon.

"Say, what do you think of that Neptune girl?"

"She's weird! I mean did you see the way she was looking at me?"

"Yes Blanc, I was there too, I'm just curious is all. And if I had to guess I would probably assume that there was more to that look than meets the eye."

"What're you getting at?"

"Do you remember the face Noire made when she told us about what happened to her parents?"

"Yeah... I guess you have a point, but what does that have to do with Neptune? I mean it was similar and all, but it looked different at the same time."

"I suppose so, speaking of Noire, I really hope she's alright, she told me that she started having nightmares again."

"Again? Is she still moping around about her parents?"

"Are you sure you're in any place to judge?"

"Fair enough... Let's go another round, this time I'll wipe the floor with you."

"Challenge accepted, shall we make our usual deal?"

"Fine, but I'm not losing this time so you better be ready."

* * *

Noire's Nightmare

Noire woke up and headed downstairs to greet her mother and father, breakfast was ready and waiting as usual, except this time it was a big plate of pancakes and yummy strawberry milk, her favorites.

"Yay, mommy what are we doing today? Is there something special?"

"Wha? You must be kidding, It's your birthday Noire."

"Huh, it is?"

"Hahah, I'll bet she's still so excited about having a little sister now that she forgot about her own birthday."

"Th-that's not true, I knew about it, I was just making sure you remembered is all." In signature Noire fashion she raised a hand and tossed it through one of her twintails in an attempt to play off her embarrassment and look cool.

"Aww you're always so cute when you're being prissy Noire." Sadly for Noire, her mother was really really good at pushing her buttons.

"W-whatever."

"Well just so you know, there is something important going on today, were going on a trip to the mall today and we're gonna bring baby Uni to see all the sights."

"Oh cool, I-i mean, I guess that sounds kinda fun."

"Alright then when you finish your breakfast I want you to go get ready cause your father and I wanna get there early."

"Okay."

And with great gusto Noire dug into the delicious treats laid out before her and after a few good minutes of bliss she headed off to get ready. It may have taken a while to decide what to wear but she did eventually find something good to wear, she was really excited to play with Uni too. She was definitely going to be a great big sister for her and show her all of the coolest sights there were to see in and around the mall. She was even hoping her parents would let her push the stroller. Time almost literally flew by since it took no time at all before they arrived in front of the mall.

"Okay Noire, if you and Uni get lost meet us right back here okay? Right in front of the big stone monument you hear?"

"Don't worry mom, I've got it, It's not like I'm gonna get separated from you guys very easily."

And it only took all of 5 minutes before she and Uni were lost.

"Hahaha" Uni of course was completely oblivious, being a newborn will often do that you.

"Well at least you're happy." Noire had to admit, she kinda envied how cheerful her sister was, even if she was just a baby it was always nice to see them laugh rather than cry. It seemed like Uni was just more gleeful than most babies too, it was very rare to see her crying. Noire liked to think she was also kind of like that, but she was only two... well technically three staring today but still.

"Nu."

"Nu?" 'Is Uni okay? Is she scared? Does she need a change cuz if that's true then there is no way that I'm gonna-'

"Nuwa."

"Nuwa...? Me...? Yeah, It's me Uni, your big sis Nuwa, that's me Uni. Oh I can't wait to tell mom and dad! You just said your first word! What're we standing around here for, let's go look for them, maybe they're waiting by that big stone thingie already, come on let's go!"

"heeheeeee." Noire couldn't be more excited, Uni's laughter was turning Noire's smile into the biggest grin a person could have on their face, it was the type of grin that looked like it belonged on the face a samurai with naturally wavy silver hair. She was even picking up speed and Uni really liked going fast in her stroller if her laughter was any indication, she still couldn't believe it, Uni had said her name, it sounded a bit funny, but it was definitely her name, and her first word to boot. Noire wasn't sure if the day could even get better than this.

"aaargh!"

As Noire was beginning to calm down a little she slowed down as she began to hear voices, they sounded pretty far away but they were definitely there. As she got closer to the noise she noticed that the sky was getting pretty dark, almost like it was going to rain soon. When she got closer she saw something... something big and black, and there was a bunch of red stuff around it that looked like-

"GRRRRR"

She froze, she was scared, Uni had stopped laughing but was looking at her sister with a confused look. Noire had never felt so scared in her life, she really wanted to be with her mom and dad, she didn't want to be here.

*sniff sniff*

The black beast turned and looked straight at Noire, and then... it smiled at her and walked away...

...

...

She wasn't sure what just happened but it looked like it was leaving... but what was it doing here, and what was all that red stuff on the ground behind... it...

"mommy... daddy..."

And then Noire opened her eyes, she was in her room. The nightmare always ended there, it always did, and this time was no different. It took years, but Noire had come to find out that that black beast was a demon, at first she wanted revenge, but after so long with no leads she gave up on that idea entirely. She had trained a lot and gotten stronger, but all of it was reserved for protecting Uni and all of their friends as well. Make no mistake though, Noire still carries that grudge deep within her heart, one can't help but shudder to think what she might do if she were to see another demon appear in front of her.

After taking a glance at the clock she realized that she overslept, it read 2 o'clock. Trying to get her mind off of those terrible memories she took in a few deep breaths and rubbed her forehead. She really hoped this wouldn't become a regular thing.

**'Wait a minute... why does my chest feel kinda wet? and heavy? And what's with this pleasant smell?'**

As Noire looked down she found her answer in the form of Neptune with her face in Noire's chest and it looked like she was drooling too (deja vu).

* * *

"Hey Nepgear, where did your sister go?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Apparently she's in Noire's room."

"Oh boy."

* * *

"Why are you in my room?! Who let you in here?! Why are you here?!"

"Relax Noirey, we just dropped by to see if you guys wanted to hang out with us."

"Why would I want to hang out with you?"

"Because you don't have any friends?"

"Wha?" **'Does she know? No there's no way! She's only known me for a few hours so its impossible'**

So apparently being called a loner is more offensive than breaking and entering (If Noire's expression is anything to go by).

"How dare yo-"

"So, you comin or what?"

"... fine... but its not because I'm lonely or anything."

"Sure its not." And so it went that the group of four headed out for a day of fun and smiles and food, you can't forget the food. Though whether or not it would just be a normal day out has yet to be seen.

* * *

**Hello Darkness, my old friend! If you thought this series wouldn't have any you were wrong. But where do we go from here... I dunno.**

"He's lying, he knows exactly where its going, don't believe him!"

**I'll buy you some pudding if you shut up.**

"Okey dokey."

**Okay then, now if you don't mind you may have the honor of doing the outro.**

"You got it bub, Thanks so much for reading and until next time, see ya guys!"


	5. Chapter 5: Magic The Matchmaker!

**Notes: Not even authors notes, just notes. So Victory II has finally come out a few days ago, I wonder how long it'll take before people start shipping Nep x Uzume, and let's not forget Nep x Nep.  
**

* * *

And so Neptune's group walked, and they walked, and they walked dome more until they reached a quaint little coffee shop. As the group walked in their noses were greeted with the pleasant aroma of coffee wafting through the air and tickling their sensory receptors. However, Neptune wasn't very interested in the coffee, rather her eyes had locked onto a very familiar friend of hers.

"Magi, It's good to see ya buddy." In a split second Neptune had run to and tackle hugged her devoted guardian Magic. Luckily she didn't knock anything over as she plowed into her long time friend.

"Ooof." Sadly for Magic, she was definitely feeling the love, the rough unadulterated purple love.

"I'd really appreciate if you didn't do that all of a sudden boss, its bad for the heart."

"Sorry dorry."

"Idiot Neptune, we're sorry about this morons behavior, we promise it wont happen again."

"It's fine, I'm used to this kind of behavior from boss."

"Boss?" It was needless to say, but all three of Neptune's chums were more than a little confused by this strangers odd reaction.

"You mean you know my sister?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you guys yet have I. Introducing the lovely, and busty Nep Guardian, Magic, she's been with me since we were kids and she's always looked after me. She's kinda like my third mom, even though she's not old enough to be one."

"Heheheh, I guess you could say that."

"So what's up Magi, did ya find a place to stay while you're here, if not then I bet I can convince Histy to let you stay with us."

"No no its fine, I'm staying with a friend right now so there's no need."

"S-so you've known miss Neptune since you were kids?" Uni was the first to voice everyone's collective thoughts.

"Yes, might I ask all of your names?"

"I am Noire, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm her younger sister, Uni, nice to meet you."

"I'm Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister, it's very nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you all as well, and Nepgear, please do take care of Neptune, she's a bit of a clutz and she's very dense."

"Hey! Magi, that's not cool, I'm not that big a ditz."

"Suuuuure you're not."

As the other three girls watched the exchange between two old friends they started to feel like a 3rd, 5th, and 7th wheel (that's gotta be the world's most awkward bike of all time). However Noire was still curious about that "Boss" comment.

"Say, why do you call her "Boss?""

"Oh that, she used to make me call her that whenever I came over to babysit."

"Speaking of which, you never told us where you lived until now Neptune."

"_Italia, mia bella Noire._"

"Huh? What does that even mean?"

"She said 'Italy my beautiful Noire.'"

"O-oh... well... that's nice, I suppose."

"Hahaha, you two look cute together."

Both Neptune and Noire's faces took Magic's words as a green light for both their faces to burn red with... embarrassment, no... bashfulness, no... maybe both.

"W-w-what are you saying? ME, and HER?"

"Why not? Neptune's never had a girlfriend before, hey Uni, Nepgear, don't they look cute together?"

It would seem as though everyone except for Magic was now blushing scarlet red. Even despite this, Uni and Nepgear shook their heads in approval of the new-found union of Purple and Black which made them official... apparently.

* * *

After the whole fiasco at the cafe Magic decided to join the group so as to keep an eye on them. After about an hour or so at the coffee shop they left for places unknown (which means they were headed for the mall) and Neptune was apparently stoked about the idea about going out with Noire and was using her sexy puzzle skills so as to seduce her. Unfortunately the purple prankster had underestimated Noire. As it turns out Noire's least desired trait was Talent, whereas her most desired one was Romance. Needless to say, Neptune found herself in a bit of pickle, how was she supposed to seduce Noire now? Well the answer is apparently a lot more simple than the purple prankster expected.

"Here, I bought you some flowers."

"N-neptune... they're beautiful... b-but this doesn't mean I like you or anything."

"Awww."

"Tomorrow at 8, if you're late I swear I will hunt you down and make your life hell!"

"W-wait... for real? Neato, Jr check it out, I just earned myself a date with Noirey, you know what _that_ means right?" She let the comment hang in the air for about 10 seconds before the everyone's faces soon became red as the sun... except for Magic who was apparently used to this kind of thing from the purple prankster.

"S-s-sis? What did she mean by that? D-does she mean-" Being the ever caring little sister she was, Uni's mind began racing a mile a minute as various scenarios played out in her head. And as one would expect Noire was quite quick to deny any such allegations.

"NO! Don't worry Uni I'll send her back alone if she does anything I don't like."

"Come on guys, If I'm gonna do somethin funny I'm gonna make _sure_ she likes it."

"..."

"Uh... guys? Why are ya bein all quiet and stuff? Did I break them, Magi?"

"Well, breaking things _is_ you specialty."

Well then, what a refreshing change of pace, the date has been set up, the girls are blushing profusely and Vert and Blanc ended up stumbling upon the group and decided to go up and say hi like the proper chums they are, starting with the oddly dressed Vert.

"Hello there Neptune, I wasn't expecting to see you and everyone else out today."

"Oh well you know, we wanted to paint the town red and... what's with the monkey suit?" Indeed, Vert had appeared to be clad in a magnificent monkey outfit, you know what that mean right.

"Oh... this?... I got cocky and let her get me from behind."

"Serves you right for acting all cocky."

"From _behind_ you say?" Ah yes, the innuendos are very real in this one, and much like Noire, the two were quite speedy in stopping Neptune's perverted train of thought before it could run into any churches... or orphanages... or both... at the same time.

"NO! It's not what you think, I simply lost a bet is all!"

"We were playing a game last night and she lost."

"Oh thank goodness." Having somehow recovered from her little... moment, Nepgear took the chance to voice her relief that nothing perverted had taken place at Vert's mansion. And in a matter of moments Noire grabbed hold of Neptune's arm and led her out of earshot from the ever expanding group of ladies.

"Okay, we need to set up some ground rules."

"I think we need to come up with a safe word first, mine is Pudding, yours can be Hot."

"Would you just be quiet and listen for moment! There is a line you cannot cross and if you really want to go out with me I can't have you saying things that will give Uni a bad image of me, understood?"

"Fine, fine... I'm really looking forward to our date."

"... i am too."

"Didja say something Noire? I couldn't hear you."

"N-no, you must've just imagined it."

"Well okay then, let's go back to the others, wouldn't want to keep em waiting."

"R-right."

Tomorrow simply couldn't arrive soon enough, even though she would never admit it to anyone, least of all Neptune, Noire found herself getting very excited at the prospect of a date. Her inner deredere was simply elated, while her outward tsuntsun was positively beaming readyness. Whether it be for better or for worse, the two were only a day away from going on a date that would forever change their lives... and their hearts.

* * *

**Shorter chapter with plenty of dialogue huh? I suppose I'll just have to make the date chapter extra long, have you readyness for this?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Nep Intensifies!

**Author's note: Putting the Author back in Author's Notes since 2015. Show of hand... on second though, leave a comment, showing hands would give me a heart attack, how many people actually like using onomatopoeia? That word is really hard to spell. And hey, I even included some stuff about Japanese karaoke culture, though if I turn out to be wrong, in anything I include in the future pertaining to different cultures or even mythology, please correct me. Oh and sadly this chapter isn't as long as I would've liked, but oh well.  
**

* * *

"Is that right? Though to be perfectly honest, I find it hard to believe that flowers would be enough to coerce Noire into going on a date with Neptune."

"I'm pretty sure she was just getting tired of Neptune's pestering and just decided to say yes to shut her up."

It was another fine day at the purple household, Magic had even stuck around to help Neptune find something to wear on her date... whenever she and Nepgear decided to stop playing Mega Mash Moms Kerfuffle that is. Aside from that little roadblock, Magic and Histoire were having a nice chat about the happenings of the previous day as well as preparing some lunch for the girls to munch on before they went shopping. All in all it seemed to be looking like a good day, however, one thing they couldn't possibly fathom was the _real_ reason Noire agreed to go out with Neptune.

* * *

"I see, it seems as though you've found yourself a potential girlfriend while I was gone."

"N-no it's nothing like that, I just wanted her to stop bugging me is all, she was trying to make me say yes ever since her friend magic brought it up and it was getting annoying."

Meanwhile at the household of the black sisters (as they were known in school), their cousin Kei Jinguji had decided to pay a visit and maybe mess with Noire a little in the process. Currently the two found themselves conversing while preparing food for themselves (what a coincidence!).

"If I were to venture a guess, I would say you didn't just say yes just because she was getting on your nerves." Even while peeling potatoes Kei had very little trouble holding a conversation... not that it's a very hard thing to do though.

"W-what're you talking about, that really is all there is to it." The tsundere's actions were betraying her words as she began chopping carrots at an ever-quickening rate with all the precision of a professional chef.

"You're not the type of person to just say yes because someone is bothering you, in fact, it seems more likely that you actually enjoyed the attention she was giving you."

"W-what are you saying Kei, that I actually liked how sweet she was being and how nice she smelled, Wait NO! Forget I said that! I don't know how she smells at all!"

"Well then, let me ask you this, would it really be such a bad thing if you two did end up together?"

"That's" Noire's hands had come to a halt as she took a moment to ponder what it might be like to have Neptune as her girlfriend and to her surprise she found that she actually liked the idea.

**'Well, I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thing if we did end up together. And it's not like I dislike her, even though she teases me, I don't hate her. So I guess maybe I wouldn't mind waking up with her next to me... Wait NO! What am I thinking?! I mean waking up to her face every morning is just... am I... in love... with Neptune?! No no no, there's no way, I mean this isn't like some anime or manga where two characters fall in love just like that! But then again... it's not like it can't happen, and I did have this weird feeling in my chest when I first saw her. But that doesn't mean... it couldn't... it does doesn't it.'**

"I'm afraid it does Noire."

"What are you a mind reader now?" The raven-haired tsundere didn't sound very surprised, though that might've been because she and Kei had known each other for so long.

"No, but I've known you long enough to have a pretty good idea of what you're thinking."

I just said that. Well fourth-wall breaking antics aside, the two resumed preparing the ingredients for whatever it was they were making... which apparently required quite a bit of chicken by the looks of it. But I digress, the show must go on, and on it will.

* * *

"Sis, you look so lovely... but is it really necessary to take a wooden sword with you on a date?" Indeed, Neptune was proudly dressed in a fine dress of purple with white stripes, and apparently she was also intent on bringing along a wooden sword inscribed with the kanji for 'lake toya', which she apparently bought off of an infomercial. Supposedly it was once wielded by a samurai with naturally wavy silver hair to drive off some weird alien visitors or something like that.

"Well of course it is. I mean think about it, what if some weirdos try somethin' funny and Noire needs my help, what would I do then?"

"Neptune. you don't need to worry about Noire, she is much stronger than she looks, we are more worried about you." Histy being the voice of reason decided to voice her and Nepgear's concerns to get the purple pranksters attention. Luckily for everyone, Noire was very well known among their groups of friends as being a very strong and independent young woman... albeit with very few friends.

"Don't worry mom, she'll be fine as long as Noire is with her. Well anyway, you wouldn't want to keep her waiting, go get her sis."

"You betcha little sis o mine." And with that, the young Neptune was quickly out the door with flowers in one hand and a violin case which she used to cleverly conceal her "lethal" weapon in the other. Within record time she soon found herself standing right in front of Noire's house, which didn't take very long seeing as how she didn't live very far away.

And there, at the doorstep waiting with anticipation and reddened cheeks, stood the object of Neptune's new-found affection, Noire. As she looked at her date, Neptune was starting to get a weird, tight feeling in her chest, it wasn't a bad feeling, she just wasn't sure what to call it. She figured it must've just been from seeing Noire in her dress (dense protagonists for the win yo). It really was a fancy dress too, much more ornate than the one Neptune was wearing, oddly enough it looked kind of familiar, the dress, the collar, the boots... maybe it was some sort of cosplay outfit or something.

"There you are, you're a little early, though I guess It's better than the alternative." The look on Noire's face was positively radiating with tsuntsun, and as Neptune gazed upon it, she knew she wanted more. "Why are you carrying around a violin case?"

"Shhhh, don't tell anyone, but I like to carry my invincible wooden sword in here. Oh and I got you some more flowers too." The purple prankster held out her flowers for Noire to take and she seemed more than happy to take them.

"I'll go put these in a vase and then we can head out." Noire is being surprisingly calm about this... or is she... I dunno.

"Okie dokie... you look really nice in that dress by the way." Wait now Neptune is the one blushing while Noire is being confident and taking control... everything I know is a lie!

"T-thanks, y-you look cute too." Never mind, we're back in business! Wait... cute?

"Aww shucks, thanks Noirey."

**'Oh no oh no oh no, _Cute_! Really? Way to go _me_! It's not like I really think that is it? I mean just look at her, her hair is so... so... No, stop it Noire, it's not like I wanna touch it... even though it looks really soft, in fact it looks much nicer when its neat... oh it looks so adorable NO! It's not adorable! Her eyes aren't adorable! her dress isn't adorable! She's is so not... not... not... She's IS adorable.'**

"What's up Noirey, are you okay?" To say Neptune was worried would be a bit of an understatement, first of all, Noire's face had turned so red that it could probably pass for a tomato. Secondly her pupils looked like they had turned into hearts as she stared at Neptune... though it might've just been Neptune's eyes playing tricks on her... maybe. And last but not least, her facial expressions were changing sporadically between happy, dumbstruck, shocked, and a little bit of passion in there too. Either way, she just wanted to make sure her soon to be girlfriend was okay.

"I-I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Hahahahah." To say that that laugh sounded forced and awkward would be another understatement, however, Neptune didn't feel like pressing the matter any further for fear of breaking Noire.

After the new set of flowers had been dealt with the dynamic duo of Noire and Neptune were off to see the wizard... wait that's the wrong reference. Oh well, the two were heading out to paint the town purple, eat food and sing karaoke, good time had by all. Or so it would have been if not for the random granny bike that sped past them leaving behind a trail of flames.

"My riding skill is A+, Let's do this, Pegasus."

"MA MA CHARI NA!"  
(DAMN THAT GRANNY BIKE!)  
-Neptune 2015

Neptune's response was quick, it was honest, it was weird as hell! It was a response that would be quoted by many for years to come, if not centuries. However as the moment passed and the speeding granny bike went out of view the purple prankster was left feeling kind of embarrassed as she realized how silly she must've looked.

"Oh forget I said that, it was probably just a racecourse fairy. Ahahahahahaha, heheheh." Even while she tried to play it off like it was nothing, the pink on her cheeks betrayed her, oh how silly she must've looked, she just knew Noire was gonna make fun of her.

"Haha hahahah ahahahah what was that all about?" To Neptune's surprise she found Noire laughing and smiling brightly, and as she looked at her face she just knew this was gonna be a date to remember. "W-why are you staring at me like that, jeez come on, we have a date to get on with."

"Yeah yeah!" Neptune gave an excited head shake, looking more like a dog being walked by its beloved master than a girl on a date.

"By the way, where are we going anyway?"

"Well, there's a nice restaurant that Magi told me about, she even helped me get a reservation."

"Wait seriously?" What a twist, Noire had thought Neptune would just want to go with the flow and go somewhere silly, but this was not what she expected at all. And to get a reservation in less than a day, Magic truly is a deadly opponent.

"Ooh, and maybe if we have time we can go to a karaoke place after that."

"Us? Singing? Alone in a room together?"

"Alone in a room? What are you talking about?"

"Huh, what do you me-, Oh that's right, you lived in Italy up until now so you don't know do you?"

"Know what? Is there something I'm missing?"

"Karaoke in Japan is a lot different than in a lot of other places." Neptune's eyes lit up, she was super duper excited to learn new stuff about Japan, all she really knew about the place was that they had really weird legends and really cool looking swords... and video game, you can never forget the video games. "For example when you go to a club you can rent a room for you and your friends. The rooms even have phones that you can use to order food. And what's more, there are rooms that have different themes, like video games and anime and a bunch of others too."

"Whoaaaaa! You can sing AND geek out AND pig out at the SAME TIME?"

"... Uhhhh... yeah."

"So y'know maybe we can jus-"

"Were having dinner first and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Eh?! Stingy."

* * *

So where were we? Oh yeah plot progression. And so the two were enjoying a nice time eating together, Noire was eating with the table manners of a princess. Whereas Neptune was chowing down with the ferocity of a hungry syrup pig at a free pancake buffet, the most amazing part however was that Neptune was somehow able to do so without making a mess. Seeing this was enough to make Noire stare, to stare and wonder how she was able to eat like that without making a mess, it was like she was witnessing one of the seven wonders of the world.

"Aaaahh!" With satisfaction filling her to the core Neptune let out a quick aaahh... wait that's 1 a too short, she let out a quick aaaahh, there we go, as a sign of her bliss. "I'm gonna go use the little girls room real quick, I gotta check my makeup."

"Wait..." And before she could say anything more, Noire was left alone with only her thoughts to keep her company (just a normal day in the life of Noire: the maiden of destiny). "You're not even wearing makeup you moron." She muttered to herself as she let out a small sigh. **'She's such a pig, though I guess it's kind of endearing that she can eat like that so soon after losing her father, and she even got Nepgear to smile when no one else could. Maybe we can get Vert to teach her proper table manners, she was able to get Brave to stop being such a slob after all.'** Sadly Noire's thoughts were soon interrupted.

*CLASH* The sound of breaking glass resounded and the cries of panic from everyone in the restaurant could be heard.

"If you all behave yourselves we wont have to do anything nasty, I suggest you all get on the ground with your hands behind your heads, NOW!" As Noire turned her head towards the voices, she saw a small group of men and women armed with guns, and in order to avoid any unnecessary attention she did as they said, followed by everyone else who didn't feel like getting riddled with bullets.

"Now we'll make this quick, we got news that a certain someone was going to be here today, she goes by the name of Magic, now if you would be so kind, please bring her here."

'Magic?! That's Neptune's friend, what do they want with her?'

"T-there's nobody named M-magic here right now S-sir." The restaurant's manager was trembling as he tried to talk to the supposed leader of the gun wielding maniacs.

"Is that right? Trick!"

"Yes Judge?"

"That's boss to you, but more importantly, I need you to check the place to see if Magic's been here or not."

"You got it."

Certainly a strange exchange, as soon as the words left "Judge"'s mouth the one known as "Trick" proceeded to...

*SNIFF SNIFF WHIFF* Sniff around the place...? What the fu-

"Oooh, I think I found something." The goons eyes slowly settled onto the twin-tailed tsundere. She tried her best to keep calm, but it was kind of hard to do when some weird goon starts trying to smell you.

"Didja find Magic?"

"No, but this here girlie smells kinda like her, we might be able to use her to lure out Magic."

"Sounds like a plan, you lot tie her up." He pointed to the goons behind him as they quickly obeyed.

"Hey, let go of me!" Noire did her best to fight back, but it was for naught as she was soon bound and gagged.

"Now then if you'll excuse us we have some business to attend to, enjoy the rest of your day everyone!" With a wave of his hand Judge bid them farewell as he and his goons quickly headed outside as if it was the most normal thing to do. Even still, Noire tried to fight back, but was quickly knocked unconscious by a swift chop to the side of her neck.

Now Noire could do nothing as she was thrown into a black car and the goons hurriedly got inside, ready to roll at a moments notice. Unbeknownst to them however, they had a duo of unwanted spectators watching as Noire was taken away.

* * *

"WHAT THE GOODNESS!" Those spectators were of course the duo of Uni and Nepgear, the later of whom was watching the scene unfold with a pair of binoculars.

"Waaah! What's wrong Nepgear?!"

"It's Noire, Uni we need to call the police, a group of guys in black suits just kidnapped Noire!"

"What?! Give me that, let me see!" Yes indeed, as she took hold of her buddy's binoculars she saw her sister being dragged off to who knows where.

And as soon as the car was beginning to fade from view, Neptune had run straight out of the restaurant looking panicked as she waved her head around as if searching for her date.

"Hey Nepgear, that's your sister, we should go call her and-" As Neptune had finally caught glimpse of the black car, Uni could've sworn she saw something odd about her.

"My sister?! Is she okay?!"

"Y-yeah... she looks like she's fine." She dropped the binoculars as she took a second to ponder what she had just seen.

"What's wrong Uni, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's nothing, come on, we have to call the police!"

'... just then... were her eyes... glowing? ... I don't like this... sis, please be okay!'

* * *

**Spot the references and win a prize... satisfaction... what, that's all I can offer. Well regardless of that, the Nep intensifies, Noire gets kidnapped, Neptune eats the glowy glowy fruit... wait that's the wrong reference... again, and Nepgear and Uni were apparently watching out to make sure their older sibling were okay (how thoughtful). Well then, Neptune, do the outro thingie we rehearsed.**

"Rightie o!"

_"I am the spoon of my cup._  
_Cake is my body, and pudding is my blood._  
_I have tasted, over a thousand flavors,_  
_Unknown to Iffy, nor known to Compa._  
_Have withstood Histy to try many types,_  
_Yet this tongue will never taste anything._  
_So as I pray,_  
_Unlimited Nep Works!"_

**Wasn't that just beautiful? See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Never Let Up!

**Author's Note: Whoa, this story has over a thousand views, that makes me feel really small, yet it's quite nice to know people are still reading this story. That aside, it is time to find out what will become of Noire, what's the deal with Neptune, where did I leave my sock, it's getting cold!**

* * *

"Damn it, you win again." Blanc collapsed into the couch as she let her controller fall onto her thigh. Vert meanwhile was sitting with a triumphant smile etched onto her face as she had just destroyed, not even beat, utterly destroyed Blanc in a match of Murphio Fiesta. "When did you get so good at those mini games anyway?"

"Well you see, before you moved in, Nepgear and Uni would occasionally come and visit so we often spent our time playing various party games." The busty blonde smiled a jubilant smile as she spoke, recalling the sweet memories of all the times she played with the young girls and how they would cutely groan and moan whenever they lost. "Speaking of Nepgear, I find it a little odd how her so-called "big" sister is so much shorter than her."

"Oh that, it's a classic case of Red &amp; Green syndrome."

"Red and Green syndrome?"

"No no, It's Red &amp; Green syndrome."

"Oh... That doesn't make much sense, but please continue."

"It's a terrifying disease where the younger sibling eventually overtakes the elder in terms of height and physical capabilities. The most well-known cases are the Murphio Bros. as well as the Elris brothers from Full Iron Chemist."

"I see, it truly is an interesting disease... speaking of Full Iron Chemist, I recently bought the full set."

"Is it a Purple Ray Disc?" Blanc sat up with great gusto and enthusiasm was absolutely dripping from her voice, much like a child in a bakery... and everything was free... my gosh.

"But of course, only the best for me and my cute little Blanczerker." With a teasing smile the busty blonde was quite enjoying all of the different colors that flashed on Blanc's face as she recalled just how she got that nickname. Blanczerker indeed.

"I thought you agreed not to call me that again." Who knew that Blanc of all people could look so bashful, truly Vert is as deadly a foe worthy of her massive chest. "Besides, I apologized for breaking the telephone pole, how was I even supposed to know that bones aren't supposed to bend that way, I was only 5 for crying out loud! And besides, does anyone even care about how I felt?! It hurt damn it!"

"Aww, is my little Blanny getting upset again, don't worry, your beloved Verty poo cares." With those words spoken, the girl placed a quick peck onto the smaller girl's cheek. "You're so cute when you're upset, Now then, I'd like to check on the news before we start our all-night FIC marathon if that's alright with you."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

And so, Vert switched over to the news channel, and as the two listened to the message playing their eyes widened slightly... only slightly.

"And so after being kidnapped, the young girl was able to escape her captors by jumping out of the car and undoing her restraints with a knife she had taken before escaping. Even though she chose not to give a name, she was more than happy to share her story with the police as they arrived on scene. Supposedly this girl was on a date with a friend when the group in black suits showed up and took her for seemingly no reason."

"... Hey Thunder Tits, wasn't Noire supposed to be out on a date with Neptune today?"

"Y-yes, but it could have been anyone... though maybe we should call tomorrow just to be sure."

"Furthermore, the group that abducted the young girl have been identified as ASIC, a dangerous group of international criminals. Their presence here can only signal bad news for everyone, so we must please urge everyone to be careful whenever they go outside during nighttime. The police are currently working with the FBI so as to determine what their goals are, and why they may have kidnapped this young girl."

The rest of the night was spent mostly in silence, with only the occasional comment about how it was going to be fine as they watched FIC. However, the truth of what happened to Noire that night would soon be known to them by the evening of the next day.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier**

"Neptune, if you're going to go after her, now would be a good time."

"R-right." The voice served to bring Neptune out of her thoughts as she looked around to assess the situation. As she looked around, she spotted someone familiar... hey it's the granny bike lady. "Hey it's the granny bike lady!" I just said that. Well anyway, Neptune's voice had caught the rider's attention as she turned to look at the purple-haired girl. The rider was apparently watching the scene unfold while still mounted on her beloved "Pegasus" bike and was quite taken aback by Neptune's voice. "Let me use your bike."

"Eh, excuse me?" Now she was even more taken aback as she heard the purple pranksters words. "Why should I-" Her words quickly died out as she saw the fire in Neptune's eyes and hastily got off and offered her bike to the young girl. "T-take care of it."

Neptune nodded as she jumped on, and in a matter of seconds...

*ZOOM!* "Whoa!"

The girl took off like a speeding bullet, but not like a normal bullet, more like a bullet that wasn't at all affected by the wind. It looked as if the girl was going even faster than its former rider ever could, it was like... it was like watching a missile, a speeding purple missile.

* * *

"What the goodness?!"

"I think I felt that!"

Meanwhile, the dynamic duo of Nepgear and Uni could only watch in awe and shock as the girl sped out of sight. They were watching the scene unfold as they shared the binoculars (that's gotta be really awkward for the two of them).

"How did she so that?! Is your sister an olympic athlete or something?!"

"I don't know! And could you please stop yelling, my ears are ringing!"

"O-oh r-right, sorry."

"No no, it's fine, you just surprised me is all." Those two are really quick to make up, nevertheless, they quickly shifted their attention back to the purple prankster known as Neptune who was now waaaay out of their line of sight.

"What should we do now then?"

"... I'm gonna call mom, I think she should know this." As the purple sister pulled out her phone she couldn't help but think about the events that she had just witnessed. **'Sis... is there something you're not telling us...? Please be okay...'**

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Nep side of things, the speeding girl grabbed her makeshift "sheath" after taking her hands of the bike. Normally this would be a dangerous thing to do, but Neptune was still somehow able to avoid traffic as she got out her trusty bokuto and quickly put its "sheath" back onto her back (thanks to the magic of shoulder straps). After the violin case was back on her back, she took a moment to look at her sword, it had a blue ribbon with pink stripes on it tied around it. As she gazed at the ribbon she thought back on just what it meant to her.

"Never again, nope, no neppin' way am I gonna lose anyone ever again!" With her determination rising along with her speed (I'm surprised she's not on fire right now) she set her sights on her target, the black car carrying her princess off to another castle.

"I'm comin' to get you Noirey, just wait for me!" Her strategy for retrieving her date? Simple. Imma hit them real hard and see what happens... or something like that.

* * *

"This is going way better than we thought it would Judge." The large bellied Trick was feeling absolutely joyous, why he could just squeal... though he'd probably get made fun of if he did.

"Damn it Trick, I told you to call me boss." On the other hand, Judge was being a real sourpuss, the two were just going on and on about random stuff ever since they started the car.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm sure that the others'll be thrilled now that we have a clue to where Magic is."

"It'd be so much easier if the skank just came back to work for us."

"Well we did kinda... y'know."

"Hey, the boss told us to do it! Besides, she still took the oath to follow her no matter what."

"Uuuhhh boss, you might wanna take a look at this." A girl in the back seat spoke up, she was clearly a lackey whose only purpose was to watch Noire's unconscious body.

"The hell do you want?"

"I-It looks like a little girl is chasing us on a bicycle, and she's catching up really quickly too."

*DING DING*

"The hell are you talkin' about?" The man lowered the window to take a peek and was met with the sight of a purple haired loli wielding a wooden sword chasing after them on a granny bike (is it on fire yet?... no... okay). Needless to say, Judge was quite taken aback. "No way... is that who I think it is? It couldn't be!"

"What's up judge? Who is it?"

"There's an abandoned factory nearby, or at least I think, stop the car there and grab your weapons all of you!"

* * *

"Mmmmph." At the moment the car stopped Noire had finally reawakened and was once again being dragged around and was tossed onto the dirt only to witness a truly strange scenario.

"Phew, I'm glad you guys finally stopped, I wasn't sure if I could keep going like that." There, standing in the moonlight with glowing beautiful purple eyes stood the indomitable Neptune.

"Ehhhhh?!" Noire's muffled cries did not go unnoticed by Neptune as the girl waved a hand and gave her a reassuring smile that said "Everything's gonna be okay you sexy thang" (in her own head at least). To Noire it said "Hi I'm the idiot who brought a wooden sword to a gunfight."

"Looks like our little hostage is awake, not like it really makes a difference." Judge was staring at her intensely, almost like he was being cautious of something.

"Oh, I hate to do this to such a cute loli, but at least I can take solace in that you're a teenager." Trick was looking less than psyched, he really did like loli's too, of all kinds.

Even as their small group held out their firearms and katanas, Neptune stared them down like a bird of prey about to swoop down. Unflinching, she held up her wooden sword in her left hand and put her left foot slightly behind her. Noire was very confused and more than a little worried, her stance, if it could even be called that, made it look like she didn't care enough to really guard herself properly, she just held up her sword with one hand while the other was at her side. It was like she wanted to di-

*CLANG CLANG CLINK*

Nobody was sure what had just happened, one second Neptune was just standing there, the next one of the goons is falling down with a broken katana landing next to them, you know the usual. And with that everyone's jaws essentially hit the floor and all eyes widened to a comical degree.

"EHHHH?!" Holy canoli that was perfectly in sync.

*SMACK*

And another one bites the dust, leaving only Judge and Trick to fend off the apparently badass Neptune.

"HAAAAA!" Trick was the first to take action and charged the purple haired loli with incredible speed and swung his sword at her ribs.

*CLANG SMACK* Sadly all he got out of his maneuver was a broken sword and a lot of intimacy with the edge of a wooden one.

"Next, I'm really rusty so sorry if I don't move very-"

"I give up, you win!" Luckily for everyone, Judge wasn't as stupid as Trick and promptly dropped his gun and put his hands up as a signal of defeat.

"Coolios, now if I see ya guys around her again then I'm gonna introduce you to my real sword and you're gonna like it. Now scram bub... I've always wanted to say that." Judge was surprisingly quick in stuffing all of his goons into the car, he didn't bother with their weapons, but he didn't really want to dawdle for fear of recieving a smack to the face. Neptune on the other hand was feeling pretty darn good about herself, in fact if Noire wasn't in need of rescuing she'd probably be doing a little dance right about now.

"Mmmmmmph." Luckily Noire's voice broke her out of her trance and the purple haired loli ran over to untie her, remove the gag.

"Noirey!" And promptly proceeded to tackle her into a huge hug as she started crying a little, though whether or not it was out of joy or worry had yet to be seen, though it was probably a little bit of both.

"Whoa! Ow."

"Whoops, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... are you?" It was certainly a strange sight to see Neptune looking so vunerable and concerned, but if Noire had to guess she'd probably assume that Neptune went through something similar to what Noire did in the past.

"Yeppers, I was really worried about you, don't do that ever again! I'm never going out with you again if you do!"

"Huh?" Well at least she was back to normal, or at least as normal as one can get with Neptune, but that aside, Noire had some questions that she wanted answers to. "Well whatever, so do you mind telling me how you single-handedly took down all those goons."

"Oh that... uh... well." Nep's response to that question was rather odd, she was just poking her fingers together and trying to think of the best way to explain her... situation. "Well you see, back when I was in Italy I got invovlved with some people and one thing led to another and uhmm... I'm supposed to be the next head of a mafia family."

"... Uhhh, Noire, you in there"

"Eh... Ehhh... EEEEEHHHHHHHH?! HOW? WHY? SINCE WHEN?"

"Oh come on Noirey, someone has to take over for my mom."

"... ... ... EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**You may call her Don Nep. Well there you have it, ONE of Neptune's secrets has been revealed, but there are still quite a few that have not. And by a few I mean like... two or so, well whatever there are more important things to watch out for. Anyways, since I'm running out of things to say for the Author's notes I might just start cutting those out altogether, though if people say otherwise I might be willing to change my mind.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm Before The Storm!

**A/N: Well it's time for the obligatory exposition chapter, and hey we finally get to fin out what's up with Neptune... mostly. I especially enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it, and hey I've decided not to get rid of the authors notes. Good time had by all, and without further ado, here's your new chapter.  
**

* * *

"So you're telling me you got driven off by a purple haired loli? With a wooden katana?"

"Yes, lady Iris. However, we have reason to believe that that girl was the Purple Phantom, she had the same hair and eye color and her height fits the bill perfectly."

Currently Judge and Trick found themselves in a rather snazzy looking hotel room, the former was reporting to their boss, lady Iris, while the latter was standing back while picking his nose... oh never mind he's asleep. Well regardless of that lady Iris' interest was peaked at the mention of the Purple Phantom, but not for reasons that one might expect.

"Is that right? Wow it's been a long time since I've seen her, I wonder if she's doing well."

"Lady Iris, you've met the Purple Phantom before?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you, well whatever, I met her about 9 months ago, she was pretty strong too." Putting on a calm face and walking over to a couch the psycho lady recalled the time she fought with the Purple Phantom... and by fought I mean she destroyed the poor loli. "I can still remember the way she cried out when I broke her left arm. Oh and the way she screamed when I stabbed her legs, so adorable."

"R-right... just what exactly did you do to her?"

"Well I broke her left arm so she couldn't use her sword. I stabbed her legs so she couldn't run away. And lastly I tore out about 3 of her ribs to keep as souvenirs." It's kinda disturbing how she's saying that with such a calm demeanor, but at least the worst is over... hopefully.

"Why her ribs?"

"Well I had just eaten dinner and I forgot to bring a toothpick with me so I had to make do somehow." Okay then, I spoke too soon, in fact she looks especially happy about those memories.

"A-alright then, but then how did she get away from you if that's the case?" Judge was almost too terrified to ask any more than he already had, but his curiosity got the better of him (he needs to be careful, that stuff kills cats).

"Oh that, she distracted me by making an exact replica of the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Canon out of snow." Wait, that sounds like something out of a porno. "The very weapon used to destroy Pedestria during the Ichbalan civil war. If only I hadn't been distracted by those crying children then this wouldn't have happened." Why were there children there? Why didn't she just run away while the crazy lady was paying attention to the children? All these question and none more will be answered... eventually.

"... Isn't that something out of a porno?" So it IS from a porno, I had my suspicions but this confirms it.

"In all fairness. It was really perfect." A fair point indeed, it had such a high quality finish too... I'm assuming.

"A-alright then." Yeah this got really awkward really fast.

"Still, if that girl who stopped you really is our darling little raven child then I'm quite surprised she didn't just kill you with her shadow and get it over with. I get the feeling she's planning something." The truth however, was that Neptune had no such intentions and Iris knew it perfectly well, she just wanted an excuse to torture the poor girl some more. "I suppose I'll just have to send Linda to keep an eye on her, or maybe Mr. Badd, OH!" As if an idea had just popped into her head the woman clapped her hands together. "I'll just send them both and just to make sure they get the job done, I'll even send in our two new recruits for good measure."

**'Linda AND Mr. Badd AND those two newbies?! I almost feel sorry for that girl... almost.'**

* * *

After the whole kidnapping fiasco Neptune and her ensemble of chums were gathered at Histoire's house. Why you may ask? Well let's find out.

"So Noire, if I may ask, why did you call everyone here?" Vert was of course the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"We were kinda busy so this better be good." Blanc of course was being... Blanc

"Because this purple haired moron's been hiding something and I feel like everyone should know just what they're getting involved with." The response from Noire was quick and laced with ice as she pointed a finger towards Neptune. And of course the only response Neptune could think to give was an awkward chuckle.

"Do I have to?" As expected, Neptune doesn't really want to. Sadly everyone was eying her up like eagles... although in Nepgear's case she looked more like a shy mouse, and Uni like a slightly less shy mouse.

"I lied to the police for you, the least you could do is tell us the truth."

"Lied to the police? Neptune, what exactly does Noire mean by that?" Noire's comment was enough to get mama Histy to take charge of the conversation. She was really worried when she got a phone call from Nepgear heck she even smothered Neptune in a face full of hug as soon as the purple prankster got back home. 'I guess that's a silly question since I already have a pretty good idea of what's going on.'

"W-well, you see... the thing is... I uh-"

"Boss please, I will explain, it is my fault that this happened after all." Magic, being the ever faithful and caring friend she was, decided to save her friend from such a situation by trying to explain things herself. Upon hearing those words all heads turned to face Magic, and Neptune's face was caught in a mixture of surprise, relief, and... some other thing that was difficult to decipher.

"You sure Magi? This isn't entirely your fault y'know, we both have a lot of things we've messed up." All heads slowly turned back to Neptune who sounded awfully sincere and kind like... like a mother almost.

"It's fine, you've always been there to pick me back up. So please let me do this for you at least."

"... Okay." Having been given the ok, Magic cleared her throat and mentally prepared herself for the worst possible outcome, this was all or not-

*SLAM*

"YO! Histoire, Nepgear, I'm hoooome... huh?" Nobody was sure what had just happened, the front door had just swung open on its own all of a sudden, however Histoire knew better and let out a sigh as she greeted her twin sister with a slight smile. Nepgear of course decided to follow her mothers lead.

"Welcome home Croire."

"Welcome back Miss Croire."

"Hey. So what's up with all the guests, are you throwing a party or something?" As croire surveyed the place her eyes settled on the duo of Neptune and Magic and she quickly walked over to them to confirm her suspicions. "Who are these two?"

"The small one is Nepgear's older sister Neptune, the other is a friend of hers, her name is Magic. That aside, we were in the middle of a serious discussion."

"Hey squirt, my name's Croire, Histoire's twin sister, nice to meet you two." Sadly Histy's words fell on deaf ears as Croire ignored her and extended her hand in Neptune's direction and giving the confused girl a rather welcoming smile. "I live here too so were probably gonna be seeing each other around a lot." And it was at this point that Neptune returned Croire's smile and gave her new aunt a hearty handshake.

"Please listen while I am speaking to you!"

"So this kid's the one you told me about in your text?" Apparently Croire didn't feel very cooperative today.

"Yes, she is your niece and Arfoire's daughter."

"So is she-"

"That is what I was trying to find out." Hello confused silence, my old friend. Indeed everyone was looking back and forth from both Histoire and Croire as if looking for answers, nay begging for answers.

"Ummm, excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Uni finally speaks out hoping for answers, but uh... she certainly wasn't expecting Croire's response.

"Were talking about how Neptune might be part of a mafia gang."

Oh I see where this is going, 1. 2. and-

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Histy facepalmed, Croire giggled, and everyone else screamed out in perfect harmony. Of course as soon as all the shouting ended the questions quickly followed after.

"How do you know that?!"

"Sis?! In the mafia?!"

"Is that why she can ride a bike that fast?!"

"Where's my pencil?! This gives me a great idea for a story!"

"Why does Nepgear look so cute when she's shouting?!"

"Why are Noire's boobs so perky?!"

"WHY ARE YOU GROPING THEM?!"

"Why is... wait... Noire, what did you just say?"

Well I guess that's one way to shut everyone up. Poor Noire was blushing wildly, while Neptune was quickly bowing her head apologetically and spitting out as manny words that meant "I'm sorry" as she could possibly think of (most of which happened to be in different languages).

"... So kid, are you in the mafia or not?" And Histy once again firmly planted her hand onto her face (except for the firm part), but this time she did it with enough force to leave a mark.

"W-well... yeah."

"Oooh, now things are getting really interesting."

"Croire please, we need to handle situations like these with a bit more care than that."

"M-mom, what is she talking about, what's going on? Do you know something we don't." Said the purple sister, looking very confused to boot.

"Well yes, back when I met Arfoire she was the head of a mafia gang, and if my guess is correct, Neptune will most likely be taking over for her mother pretty soon." Everyone gasped, who knew that Histy already knew all of that. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I had hoped that this wouldn't turn out to be a problem, but it seems as though that was a naive idea. Neptune, how long have you been with the mafia?"

"... Since I was five."

"Would I be correct in assuming that that was the reason you found yourself unable to leave Italy?"

"... Yeah."

"Oh my, this is certainly a most unexpected occurrence. But why is it that you only came to Japan after your father..." Vert started speaking, but seeing Nepgear's face at the mention of her father, she almost regretted opening her mouth. "... Well you know." Her curiosity however, had won out.

"That's kinda hard to explain... I actually... well uh."

"That's enough, I think I've heard enough for one day, now all of you go wash up so we can finally have breakfast." If anyone had been expecting Histoire's response then their faces were doing their best to betray those emotions.

"Huh?" They're all getting pretty good at doing that kind of stuff in unison.

"Histy, are you sure this is okay? I mean we-"

"That's mom to you little missy." Histy stood up and gave Neptune a look that positively drowned the girl with both caring and understanding, and concern, don't forget the concern. "And besides, I made a promise to look after you and I plan on seeing it through to the end." She slowly walked over to Neptune and gently wrapped her arms around the girl in a very gentle embrace, but even though the embrace was gentle, the emotion it carried was overwhelming, it even brought Neptune to tears. Poor girl must've never felt that kind of love, being raised without a mother and all that.

"Sis... If mom says so then you can't be a bad person."

"Nepgear." By this point the tears had become a full on waterfall as Nepgear joined the embrace. Noire, despite her earlier feelings of anger was now finding herself, alongside Uni and maybe Vert, on the verge of tears, luckily for them, Croire decided to give them a way out.

"Well you all heard the lady, let's go get cleaned up."

"R-right." Needless to say, Noire took the offer with gusto (she must feel really bad for being so harsh) as all the girls left the room, though two of them seemed to linger, Blanc and Magic. Magic because she felt useless to Neptune, because she was a failure, because she always caused trouble for Neptune, because she was weak. With a bitter smile Magic turned to walk away. As for Blanc, the only who knew why she stopped to look at the family embrace was the busty Vert who put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. The two walked back without a sound to leave the family to have their moment.

And when no one was looking Croire ran over to join in on the familial embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile at a certain office in a certain police building a certain new team was being gathered most certainly. The group hence forth known as the red ring.

"Gust would like to welcome you all for coming here, Falcom, MAGES., MarvelousAQL, Cave, and IF."

"Uh Gusty, my loyal sidekick, aren't you forgetting someone?" Currently at the hall of righteousness (as a certain someone called it) was a group of well renowned detectives and cops and scientists, Oh my! A very colorful group was gathered at a meeting table (and very young to boot, most of them are teens for crying out loud... that's actually kind of impressive) while a certain blue haired member in particular was feeling a bit sour at being left out. By her own partner no less! "I'm here too y'know."

"I have called you all here to discuss something of great importance."

"Are you ignoring me? Is it because I accidentally dropped all your alchemy stuff and let it get stolen? I said I was sorry."

"I am sure you all have a fairly good idea as to why Gust has called you, yes?"

"Uhmmm y-yeah... what was it again?"

"Did Nisa not read memo Gust sent her?" Hey she's talking to Nisa again, I'd say that that's progress

"Eheheheheh." Laughing awkwardly Nisa rubbed the back of her head as everyone stared at her, expressions all deadpan.

"W-well most of us are quite busy so not all of us have had the time to look over the message you sent." Luckily for Nisa, the busty Marvelous was trying to diffuse the tension.

"She does have a point besides, it was kinda hard to read." Apparently IF shared the sentiment as well. "Though if I had to guess, then I'd say this is probably about ASIC coming to Japan?"

"ASIC?" As if a lightbulb had been turned on over her head Nisa gasped, Gust facepalmed, and everyone else just decided to ignore this in hopes of getting back on track. **'If ASIC is here... then that means that so is Linda... which means I'll have to fight her again.'**

"Ahem." Gust really didn't have the patience for this, she really wanted to get things back on track. "Yes, ASIC has arrived in Japan however, Gust has reason to believe that Purple Phantom has arrived as well."

Gasps could be heard from all the girls at the table. Falcom was especially in disbelief and as soon as she collected herself, she spoke up.

"Are you sure it's her, do you have any proof?"

"Gust cannot be certain, but looking over previous information regarding both of them, Gust can infer that ASIC has been chasing after Purple Phantom, can show you if you'd like."

"No, that's fine, you would never tell us something unless you had reliable info to start with."

"Good, but why ask?"

"Allow me to explain that." The calm and reserved Cave was the next to throw in her 50 cents. "About 1 months ago while Falcom and I were working as bodyguards for a rather wealthy aristocrat the phantom appeared out of nowhere and Falcom was forced to fend her off. The duel between them ended in a tie, Falcom hasn't been able to get her mind off of it since then."

"I see... Cannot make promises."

"..." Falcom was silent hearing Gust's words. She really wanted to fight her again.

"But if you find her first then Gust supposes there is nothing we can do to stop you."

"Gust... I wont let you down."

"Say Falcom, if you fought with her can you tell us anything you know about her?" IF was quick to ask, its always better to have info on your enemies after all.

"Well for starters she is very short, good with a sword, and she has purple hair and eyes. She may have been wearing a mask, but her eyes were glowing. And lastly she was able to attack with her shadow."

"Wait, what did you say?" All heads turned toward MAGES. (and yes that's how it's written, with the period and the caps lock in all its glory) and she seemed like she knew something too. "Glowing eyes and attacks with her shadow right."

"Y-yeah, do you know something about that?"

"The way you describe it it sounds as though she is a Raven Child."

"Raven Child?"

"Yes, the Raven Children were people who were cursed by demons, they were shown to have powers similar to demons and they were treated just like demons even though they weren't. These powers can also be passed on genetically. Furthermore they _all_ have eyes that glow in darkness the one you described sounds like a shadow stitcher. They attack with their shadows, but their shadows also reflect their true emotions. Luckily they cannot attack if they have no shadow."

"Which means." Gust had a pretty good idea where MAGES. was going with this, but she wanted to make sure.

"It means that if her shadow is covered in darkness she will be unable to fight with it."

"I'm afraid that this one is a special case." Cave of course could still remember that day pretty easily. "From what I observed while she was fighting Falcom, she was also able to use her shadow while in midair and while it was covered in darkness, if anything, fighting her in the dark would give her the advantage. However, she didn't seem to keen on being near any mirrors or windows for some reason and at the very least it seems as though she can only use her _own_ shadow to fight."

"I see, I guess there are exceptions to every rule. I suppose she was just born with a lot of talent."

"As was Falcom."

"Still, she sounds dangerous, what should we do if we have to fight her alone?" Marvy looked around as she spoke, she didn't exactly like the idea of fighting such a dangerous foe on her own.

"I would say that the ones who stand much of a chance against her are Cave, Falcom, Nisa and you Marvy. She may be strong, but as are we."

"Gust agrees." Oh goodness, it looks like Gust wants to remind everyone who's running things. "I suggest we look into any new arrivals to Japan within past few weeks and begin making patrols during night time. Look for short people wearing anything that can cover eyes, there is chance she might change appearance so be on lookout."

"Roger!" As said by everyone at the table.

"Gust has one last question though." She looked towards Cave

"Yes?"

"How did she get away if you were there to help Falcom?"

"Oh that, she made an exact replica of the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Canon out of dead leaves while we weren't paying attention."

"You mean the weapon used to defeat fire lord during reappearance Suzy's comet after one hundred years?!"

"That's the one. It was really perfect." What kind of porn do these people watch?!

* * *

"So Croire." Back over on the Histy side of things the gang were all strewn about the room sitting on various couches and chairs whilst eating and enjoying some show about two brothers who fight SUPERNATURAL beings with only their wits and cunning and whatnot. Apparently they also worked with a fallen angel named Cassie and their alcoholic uncle. "Was there something you wanted to tell me when you came in, you looked rather excited."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, there's gonna be an eating contest at the mall in a few days and I wanted to see if you were interested."

"An eating contest?!" Like a woman possessed, Neptune rose to her feet and looked her aunt dead in the eyes. "We need to go there."

"I like you kid." Meanwhile everyone else either giggled or facepalmed since they just knew they'd end up getting dragged along for the ride.

* * *

"And so dear Linda, I would like you and your team to find her for me." Having finished the debriefing, lady Iris was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Yeah sure, but there's this eating contest over at a nearby mall in a few days so I can't start right away."

"As long as you bring the other three along with you then its fine." Oh I see where this is going.

* * *

And so a girl with creamy pink hair made her way through the building, showing employees her special access pass (that's probably not what its actually called but who cares) so that they'd know she was friends with IF. Soon she came across the room with the number on it that matched the number IF texted her and she poked her head in through the door.

"Iffy I'm here, are you almost ready to go?"

"Almost Compa, we were just having a break, you can come join us if you want."

"I'd love to." The cheery girl went over to sit down right next her childhood friend. She was also really excited to share her news with her friends. "By the way Iffy, did you hear about the upcoming food eating contest at the mall in a few days?"

"..." Nisa had gone quiet... everyone could already tell where this was going.

"... Well it looks like we're all gonna have to take that off now." IF and everyone else knew they were gonna get dragged along anyway so why not.

"I'll go start my training regimen." And without another word, Nisa walked off to prepare her stomach for the upcoming showdown.

* * *

**A/N: Neptune has achieved Pride status! What, did you think Neptune was a demon? Nah, she just descended from a tribe that were cursed by demons and subsequently slaughtered because of it. Don't you feel bad now? Well don't worry, I just love misleading people. Well there you go Nep has a rival and I'm pretty sure you can all see where this is going. The next chapter will mark the end of the prologue arc as well as the start of the Mall Mayhem Arc so stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9: One of THOSE Chapters!

**A/N: I finally got around to getting this chapter up, also it's time for an update. Now that chapter 9 has gone up this story will be going on a bit of a hiatus so that I may plan out some awesome and hilarious events for the upcoming "Mall Mayhem" story arc. I also plan on adding some of the sexiest (for lack of a better word) foreshadowing you've ever seen. The story is also going to be getting progressively darker from her on out as well so look forward to it. I'm also thinking of making a unique cover art for the story, but don't expect it to be amazing as I am not very good at that kinda stuff. And without further ado, On with the story. Wait... I feel a disturbance in the fourth wall... oh well, I'm sure it's nothing.  
**

* * *

"Say, boss?"

"Yo what's up Magic?" It seems like the two buddies were chatting it up about something or another over at a nice cafe that Neptune had gotten addicted to.

"Aren't your powers hereditary?"

"Herediwhat now?"

"It means genetic."

"Ohhh. Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"And didn't you get them from your father?" Oh I see where she's going with this, I see what she's sizzle sayin.

"Yeah, why...?" Okay just give her a second… any minute no- "Ohhhh!" Thata girl. "You mean that Nep Jr might be able to do it too?"

"Well you do have the same father so I don't see why she wouldn't. Although it does raise the question of whether she knows it or not. Her shadow hasn't shown any signs that it could come to life and attack like yours can." And so the plot moistens (that word is kinda gross, I mean seriously, Moist? Come on).

"...I guess that's a good thing." Huh?

"Huh?" How do they keep doing that?

"Well I mean, she doesn't have to worry about being hunted down. And if Ass… Assitch? If they found out about that then they'd probably go after her too and stuff." Aha! So she really just doesn't wanna involve her little sister, I freakin' called it.

"I see… well then hopefully she wont get caught up in our mess." Magic said that but… a thought formed in her head **'Though considering how much she's grown to love you she might get involved on her own if she finds out.'** She was still rather concerned.

"So… where do you think the story's gonna go from here?"

Wait what?! This is one of _those_ chapters? Oh and now they're both looking at me too.

"Well yeah, I mean were you expecting us to stay put and not break the fourth wall for the _whole_ story?"

Well okay that's a fair point I guess.

"So uh… about the story."

Oh uh, well you see…

"Yeeeeeesss?"

...I haven't thought of an ending yet!

"That explains so much."

Oh c'mon Magic, I sorta just started this whole story on a whim. Besides, I think this is one of the few stories that can get away with saying stuff like that, I mean really It's not like people are expecting super amazing plot and character dev with a side of plot twist. I'm not even sure if people wanna see that kinda stuff, if they did they'd go read some other story that can actually provide that kinda stuff.

"So basically you're putting this story on a hiatus so you can think of an ending… or are you just lazy and planning to use that time to work on other stories so that people don't develop any higher expectations for this story?"

I uh… SCENE CHANGE!

"Hey wait were no-"

* * *

Nepgear paced around the room, to the point where she was expecting a little ding sound effect to signal that she'd entered some cheat code she'd never heard of. Why was she pacing? Well apparently the whole food eating extravaganza was a team event and she was worried she might let her big sister down. The nervousness was practically plastered onto her face as she continued her pacing.

"Uhhh, you okay kid?"

"Oh, Auntie Croire. No, it's fine, I feel great."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, It's fine."

"Well if you say so." Croire let the matter drop and returned to her own preparations for the contests, she _was_ a proud champion three years in a row after all. She needed to make sure that she would stay on top no matter what. Which essentially meant that she had a lot of time on her hands.

...Wait that's it? But if the scene's over then I need to find another one before Neptune and Magic find me.

* * *

"In summation, I have hired a bounty hunter to aid us in our quest to capture the Purple Phantom." The muscular old man known as Mr Badd spoke as he made his pecs do a little jig through the power of flexing.

"If you don't stop that right now, I'm gonna make sure you _never_ have any children as long as you live." Linda the underling, A.K.A his boss, didn't exactly appreciate the show and was more than ready to get this conversation good and done with so that they could prepare a plan to maximize their belly power for the upcoming food bonanza… or whatever it was called. "So who's this bounty hunter you hired anyway?" As Linda spoke those words a red shadow zoomed in front of her and proceeded to take one of her hands in its own.

"That would be me Red! Waifu hunter extraordinaire!" Oh great it's another whackjob. The girl known as Red gave off the aura of an expert hunter… in her mind. In reality she looked like a psycho who just escaped from a mental institute… to Linda. In **really** real reality she was simply a well-endowed loli with an eccentric personality and a golden dragon wrapped around her person… and she had a beam saber too… I wonder if I should try to get me one of those… Oh yeah, story, right!

"She just looks like a total loony to me." Linda was not impressed, but even still- "I guess as long as you don't slow us down then it doesn't matter."

"You can leave it to me." Hey wait a minute… aren't they still holding hands?

"Okay great now give me back my hand!" There you go.

Wait… I hear something… pitter patter pitter patter… footsteps they're onto me! Uh uh, oh I know, I'll loose them in the jungle gym… That sounds stupid.

* * *

"I've got you now bub!"

Uhhhh… Hi Neptune... So… How've ya been?

"No no no, you're not getting out of this one, you're going right back to do some planning for this story. You started it so now you're gonna finish it!"

C'mon Magic let's be reasonable, there are other stories that have even more follows and favs. A story like this doesn't need any more depth like all those other ones I've done does it? Besides, they're probably just so focused on my attempts at humor that they don't even want more from it.

"Maybe they don't, but can you honestly tell me that you'd be okay with that?"

…Damn it you're right!

"Of course I'm right, now you get back out there and get some plans together and show everyone what you're made of."

Yeah!

"Oh, and this story has to be at least 25 chapters so good luck!"

Yea-Wait what?! *Poof***** How did they do that…? Oh well, I've got some planning to do… 25 chapters huh… yaaaaaayyyyy.

* * *

**A/N: So despite what my bitchier self says in the story, I am quite looking forward to doing more with this series. I actually _do_ have some plans for the ending, but not entirely… that and I figured I could get away with saying that considering the reputation I've built for myself on this community. And even though it may take some time for this story to make a triumphant comeback I can assure you that the chapters will be considerably longer since I want to jam in even more content than before. So until this story comes back I'm gonna be working on other stuff to appease people's appetites since apparently people actually find my work enjoyable (what a twist). And hey, I'm glad people ARE LIKING THIS SERIES, I ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE CAPS LOCK! Okay were good. So until then, I will see you in another story. Till then!**


End file.
